pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: Home/Archive1 ---- Role-play here! ---- Manaphy squealed. "MANA!" she shouted louder which means, "Move before I kick you silly!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "BUN! BUNEARRRR!" Buneary shouted back which meant, "MAKE ME!" 23:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy started crying. (x3) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary started crying even more. "Woah woah," Oshawott said to the two. "What's with the waterworks?" 00:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy started crying even more then Buneary and screamed, "MANA!" which means, "Buneary is sitting in front of the tv and won't move!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott did a facepalm and tried to move Buneary, but she bit him. "HEY!" he snapped. "You don't bite your father!" 00:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup sighed and knealt down next to Buneary. "Sweetie, can you please sit on the couch?" she asked her most sweetest voice. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary turned her head away from Piplup and when she looked back at her she had the most creepiest face you would have ever seen. 00:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Snivy!" shouts Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix jumped up and faced Buneary. "Buneary, if you don't move then I'm turning off the tv!" she snapped in a stern voice. "You have to get along with the others or you won't be able to play with them at all!"-- Bayleef smiled at Pidgoet. "Yes! Of course-" she was cut off by Vulpix snapping at Buneary. She sighed and raced over to the fire fox. "Vulpix, stop it." she said, "Snivy can take care of it."-- Vulpix shook her head. "No,I can handle it myself." Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 03:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Calm down!" shouts Emolga finally. "Everyone, just calm down. Buneary, please move now, or else the tv goes off and you all go to sleep. Understand?" she asks, looking at the three kids. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 04:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary screamed and cried and ran to a desk, grabbed stong tape, and jumped into the trash can and taped the lid shut from the inside. 06:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Snivy!" Emolga shouted. "Buneary is in the trash can again!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "GOSH, YOU HAD TO TRASH CAN DIVE WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER?" she yelled. Oshawott tried to open the trash can with his scalchop. 06:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy started screaming and crying, running around the room. "MANA!" she shouted everywhere which means, "GOSH POKEMON MADNESS!" Little did she know that she was apart of the madness with her screaming and crying. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy came down with a towel. Servine heard the commotion and turned to Oshawott and said, "Excuse me." She broke open the trash can with her Leaf Blade. 06:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy still ran around the room, screaming and crying. Piplulp laughed. "Convienant," she says with a laugh. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Servine picked up Buneary and handed it to Oshawott. "I think this is yours," she said. She didn't even know this was her niece. 06:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "It's your sister's also," comments Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Servine turned to Snivy and, as she walked past her to go to her room she murmured, "Nice guy. Cute couple." Snivy gushed and twitched her tail. 06:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled and looked at their daughter who was still running around the house, screaming and crying. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary screamed and bit Oshawott again. He let out a yelp of surprise; didn't know what was coming. 06:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "MANA! MANA! MANA!" shouted Manaphy, still the same thing as earlier. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy twitched as Manaphy knocked over things. 06:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup got annoyed and picked up Manaphy. She then turned off the tv and everyone went to control the three kids. Though through this entire thing, Togepi sat there, eating raisins. Wait, those aren't raisins... ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Totodile screamed. "TOGEPI STOP EATING THAT!" 06:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "TOGEPI!" screeched Emolga, running over. She picked her up and tried to make her cough up the... YOU KNOW WHAT! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif 06:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Totodile yowled, "NURSE NURSE!" 06:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Pansage sighed and came over with many pills. He gave Manaphy a calming pill, Buneary a sleeping pill, and Togepi a throwing up pill. "Done," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 06:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary pretended to eat up the pill but instead she shot it into Pansage's eye. Panpour screamed and ran to her brother in an overly used dramatic way. 06:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine, but Snivy, just take Buneary away for the night. Everyone, just go to bed. NAOW!" he shouted. Piplup sighed and walked away with Manaphy in her arms. She tucked her in and sang her a lullaby. Then she laid down next to Mudkip in the bed. Emolga did the same for Togepi after making her take the medicine and throw up. Then she curled up next to Totodile in the bed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 06:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy took Buneary to the nursery room. She stopped, and then took Buneary and went to her own room and curled her body around her and hummed softly. 06:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Pachirisu (the male) strutted around the house in early morning. Then he got himself a bowl of cereal and ate it. He saw people come in and said, "'Sup?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 06:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) A female Pachirisu came in next and tripped over her tiny clumsy paws. "Oof. I'm as clumsy as a Bidoof," she said. (I think Bidoof are clumsy, they have doof in their names xDDDD) 06:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) (I think they are, all they are is little acorns with little dots for feet) "Very," the male Pachirisu said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 06:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up!" the female snapped and rounded on him with her tiny paws clenched into fists. Snivy was still sleeping and oddly, Buneary was too. 06:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) (omg, sleeping? Forbidden! x3) "I was kidding," he said, patting her head. He smirked and rubbed his hand from her head to the top of her tail, following the blue strip on her back. He then strutted away very.... flirty-like x3. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) She glared after him and went to sit on the couch. Snivy woke up and carefully, so she wouldn't disturb Buneary, slipped out of bed and tucked her in. 07:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Everyone was already just waking up when the male Pachirisu walked in and said, "I am here, to answer your prayers," he says with a flirty-like smile. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Panpour grabbed duct tape and taped his mouth shut. 07:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He still has that flirty look on his face and said through the tap, "Foo Tnow Foo Lufe Mt." Which means, "You know you love me." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Naw, we all know you love that other Pachirisu," Panpour replied with a wave of her hand. 07:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He smirked. "Foo all lufe mre, and foo tnow it!" and it stands for, "You all love me, and you know it!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) The female Pachirisu heard the conversation and sighed. She walked into the room and grabbed the male Pachirisu by his ear and dragged him out. Panpour snickered. 07:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He took the tape off. "Yes?" he asks with a smile. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Quit bothering them," she said sternly. 07:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He smiled. "Only way for you to even touch me," he says with a smile. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Wha-" she started but stopped with a sigh. He's so childish! she thought. 07:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He smiles then gives her a quick peck before going to bother some people. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott shifted on the couch until he was "sitting" on his head. (Like, he's upside-down on the couch x3) 21:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Oshawott, since when was your head a butt. Are you butt-headed or something? Like those pokemon from that movie, umm... Star Wars? Ya know, with the little bands with the butt-shaped heads." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott glanced at the male Pachirisu and said, "I'm bored. There's nothing much to do," he said as his scalchop fell off and hit the ground. 17:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) He rolled his eyes. He then went to go bug the female Pachirisu. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Goodie two shoes, Oshawott thought as he picked up the scalchop. The female Pachirisu noticed the male one coming towards her and she sighed. 17:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "So, what are you up to?" he asked her flirtingly. "MANA!" shouted Manaphy which means, "SOMEONE DOWNSTAIRS BRING ME FOOD!" "TOGA!" squealed Togepi which means, "BRING ME SOME OF THOSE RAISINS FROM YESTERDAY!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The female Pachirisu glanced at him with a look that said, "I'm doing nothing, can you really not tell?" Totodile snapped at Togepi, "No, just no." 17:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "TOGA!" Togepi screamed which means, "BUT I WANT RAISINS! THEY WERE GOOD!" Manaphy screamed again. "MANA! MANA! MANA!" which means, "BRING ME FOOD! BRING ME FOOD! BRING ME FOOD!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Totodile gave her a bottle instead. Buneary woke up and began screaming. Snivy sighed and came down with Buneary in her arms and said, "Kids are such a hard time for us." 17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe we should send them to that mythical place that some humans talk about:Africa. Right?" suggests the male Pachirisu. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The three mothers glanced at the male Pachirisu. 17:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "What?" he asked, looking at them. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDIDNG ME?!" shouted Emolga. "MY TOGEPI IS GOING NO WHERE!" Piplup glared. "YOU TOUCH MY EXTRADORINARY DAUGHTER, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she shouts. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Snivy hissed and handed Buneary to Oshawott. She boiled a pot of extremely hot water. Then she used Vine Whip to wrap the male Pachirisu up and made him hover over the pot. 17:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) (the female Pachirisu should do something to defend him, maybe have secret feelings for the dumbass =D) "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH!" shouts Piplup. "Damn, why did we suddenly start cussing now?" Mudkip asks. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:58, June 30, 2012 (UTC) (omg yus) The female Pachirisu watched the whole thing. Then she tapped Snivy and Piplup and pointed the opposite direction of the male Pachirisu. They looked for enough time for the female Pachirisu to carefully unwrap the male and run away unnoticed. She looked at him and hissed quietly, "Are you insane?!" 19:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "Pretty much, that's kinda my thing," he says with a smile. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The female Pachirisu smacked her forehead. 18:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) He laughed. "Thanks for the rescue." He gives her a quick kiss on the lips before wandering away. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The female Pachirisu stared after him, her eyes wide. 18:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The male Pachirisu wandered around the house before he went back over to the female Pachirisu and then looked at her. "Why do you look like your in shock?" he asked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Her voice turned to a small squeak. "Because- you. Kissed. Me," she said and twitched her tail. Snivy turned back to see the male Pachirisu gone. She let out a yell. "GOD DAMN IT!" 18:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Piplup sighed. "THAT BACKSTABBING BITCH!" she shouted. "And? Why do you care, unless you have feelings for me," he says with another smile. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The female covered her cheeks to hide her blush. Snivy stomped around the house yelling, "WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" 18:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "Gotta run," he says with a smile. He the runs away, leaving the female Pachirisu to stand there. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Snivy saw the female and snapped to her, "Where'd he go?" Oshawott, Mudkip, and Totodile followed behind the females, clearly angry. She shrugged. 18:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Piplup looks around and then sighs. The male Pachirisu ran to the roof and stayed there until the mother's were calm. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:41, July 1, 2012 (UTC) When they were calm Snivy gave Buneary a bottle and rocked her softly in her arms. Totodile found Togepi looking for those...raisins... 18:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Togepi giggled then went to crawl away from her father. She soon found those....... raisins again and ate some. "TOGEPI!" shouted Emolga, running over. Piplup gave Manaphy a squeaky toy and let her go watch tv in the living room. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Totodile hissed and yelled, "GAH! PANSAGE!" Snivy set Buneary on the couch and went to refill her bottle. When she came back, she smelled something weird coming from Buneary. 18:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Pansage sighed and walked over, holding another pill. He gave it to Togepi and sighed. "Snivy, Buneary used the bathroom on the couch!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Snivy grumbled and picked up Buneary, and cleaned her up. Then she went and cleaned the couch. Panpour covered her nose. 18:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The male Pachirisu came back and gave the female Pachirisu a quick kiss. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) She blushed again. Snivy nibbled on a brownie. 20:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "SNIVY! THAT'S NOT A BROWNIE!" shouts Emolga. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "OH MY--" Buneary was laughing, as she replaced the brownies on the brownie tray with... that stuff... Snivy growled at her and went to wash out her mouth. 20:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Togepi went to go eat the... brownies on the tray. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "Oh dear me, Togepi don't touch that!" Panpour said and picked Togepi up. She felt Togepi whining and struggling in her arm, and then Togepi bit her. 20:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Togepi giggled and bit her again. Panpour dropped her and she moved in on the brownie tray and started to eat them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Panpour yelled, "SHE'S EATING THAT STUFF AGAIN! SHE SURE LOVES IT!" 20:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy floated over to Togepi and picked the big egg baby in her tiny stick arms and carried her back towards the tv to watch the baby shows. Like Teen Wolf (which isn't, but they don't know x3) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "BUNEARRRR!" Buneary yelled, which meant, "I WANNA WATCH ELMO'S WORLD, AND WATCH THEM EXPLORE MORE NEW AND NEW UGLY POKEMON!" 20:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "MANA!" Manaphy shouted and pointed to the screen. On the screen, there was a werewolf eating another teen. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Buneary screamed and did business...that stank. 20:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Piplup screamed and changed the channel to Spongebob Squarepants. Manaphy giggled, watching Spongebob poor that bubble stuff in his eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Buneary pointed to Patrick and asked, "Bunear?" which meant, "What's those two bumps at the back of the pink star guy? When you look down near his legs?" (Buneary is learning and now she is going to learn colorful body parts 8DDDDDDD) 20:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) (OMFG! XDDDDDDDDDDD) "BUNEARY!" shouted Emolga. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "Bunearr?!" she said in confusion which meant, "Whaaaaaat? I just wanna know!" Snivy smacked her forehead. 20:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "Mana!" squealed Manaphy which means, "It's a... dick?" (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Don't ask how she knows) Piplup squealed and covered her daughter's mouth. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Snivy covered her daughter's ears with her eyes widened in shock. "Bunear! Bunear! Bunear!" which meant, "Yay! I know! Dick dick dick!" 20:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Piplup, "MAKE HER STOP!" "Mana! Mana! Mana! Mana!" Manaphy squealed which means, "I WANNA SUCK ONE!(x4 xDDDDDD)" 20:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Snivy twitched. Panpour fainted, as usual. "BUNEAR!" Buneary yowled which meant, "NO, I DO! I WANNA SUCK ONE ALL DAY! THEY ALL WANT ME TO MORE!" 20:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "MANA!" she shouted which means, "HOW ABOUT WE BOTH SUCK 100 EACH?" "MANAPHY!" screamed Piplup. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "BUNEAR!" she yelled back which meant, "PERFECT! LET'S START WITH OUR DADS!" 20:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "NO!" shouts Piplup. "MANA!" Manaphy says which means, "No, how about a random guy pokemon outside the house?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "BUN!" Buneary said which meant, "OK! TOGEPI WANNA COME?" She hopped out of the house and slammed the door in Snivy's face. 20:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "TOGA!" she squealed and followed them. They found three random guy pokemon and started to suck on their..... dicks (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) When Snivy, Piplup, and Emolga saw them they started screaming and crying. 20:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Piplup ran over and grabbed them and dragged them away. "MANA!" Manaphy protested which means, "I WANNA KEEP SUCKING ON HIS DICK!" "TOGA!" Togepi screams which means, "HE SAID THAT IT WOULD BE HELPFUL TO FUCK HIM!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Buneary bit Piplup. 23:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Piplup dropped them and then they all ran over to sucking on the dicks again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) And Buneary bit one. 00:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The guy's were like, "Ooohh! Yeah! Ooh yeah baby!" Manaphy started sucking on the dick harder. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Snivy fainted while Panpour, who was watching from inside, fainted again. 00:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The mother's all fainted along with the father's, and the random and idiots started cheering the kids on. Manaphy was still sucking on it even harder then before. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The Police arrived and Cyndaquil fainted. 00:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (why did the police come? xDDDD) Manaphy finally started sucking on the dick the hardest that anybody has ever sucked on one. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Do you really want to see a 3 day old baby doing that with their thingys xDDDDD) Duosion had a stroke. 00:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (it's pretty funny) Squirtle screamed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDDDDDDD) Cyndaquil fainted in his fainted state. Panpour got up and covered her eyes and ran away. 01:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Togepi is older. Maybe they might end up with these three pokemon later) Manaphy looked at the passed over Cyndaquil and floated over. She then started to suck on his dick very forceful-like. "STEP OFF OF CYNDAQUIL!" shouted Squirtle. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil woke up and grabbed Manaphy and threw her across the yard. 01:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "MANA!" she squealed which means, "YAY!" She then floated back over to the pokemon that she was... sucking their dick earlier who looks upset and then he grabs her and starts to.... you know, to make her parents very unhappy. Piplup came too and then saw him... fucking her daughter and screamed in rage and grabbed her daughter and yanked her away. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Buneary put her no-no part in the guy's face. 01:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The guy with Buneary shoved his dick into her no-no's. The other guy that was with Manaphy yanked her back and shoved his dick into her no-no's and started... thrusting. Manaphy started making sounds like, "Oh. Hmm! Oh yeah! Mana!" and the Mana means "Keep it up baby!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Buneary squealed with happiness. Snivy screamed. 01:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The other male finally put his dick in Togepi's no-no. The one with Manaphy started thrusting much harder. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Snivy grabbed Cyndaquil's gun and aimed at the male with Buneary. "Get. Off. My. Daughter," she hissed violently, and was about to pull the trigger. 01:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) He pulled away but first whispered to her, "Sneak out later and we shall continue." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) She aimed at the other two. "You think I'm not gonna pull it off?" she snapped. 02:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) They pulled away but told Togepi and Manaphy the same thing. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Snivy picked up her daughter and sighed. "You...," she started. "Are so grounded for life." 02:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" shouted Emolga to Togepi and then dragged her into the house. "What the fuck Manaphy! GROUNDED FOR FUCKING LIFE!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Snivy put Buneary roughly on the couch and glared at her. Panpour came in with Pansage behind her. "Are they done?" she whispered. 02:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," muttered Emolga. They set the three kids on the couch and glared at them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The fathers came in and asked the mothers what had happened, in which they explained. The fathers then glared at the kids with such stern looks. Panpour breathed a sigh and fell onto a chair. 02:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "They don't look pregnant," murmured Pansage. "DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he shouted at them. Manaphy pretended to look sad when really, she was thinking about meeting him later. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "If they were...," Snivy started. "If they were, you don't wanna know what will happen next." Buneary made puppy-dog eyes and whimpered. Snivy hissed at her and smacked her. "Don't pull that cute crap off with me. See if it works." 02:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy started crying and Piplup sighed. "Time to make them go to bed," she murmured. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) They tucked the three in and when they left, Buneary whispered, "Bunnnnear," which meant, "Let's go out the windo and meet the guys again!" 02:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy smiled and got Togepi and they snuck through the window, where the guys were waiting. They then started back up with their dicks in their... privates. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Snivy murmured worriedly to the other parents. Suddenly her head shot up and she whispered, "Do you hear that from outside?" They all fell silent, and, they listened hard enough to hear soft thumping and "Oooh!"s and "Aaah!"s from outside. 02:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "God dammit," muttered Piplup. Manaphy shot up. "Mana! Mana!" she squeals which means, "They know! We must go back and pretend to be asleep!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Buneary began to panic. 02:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) They all ran back inside and curled up in their beds and pretended to be asleep. Piplup and the mother's came in and saw them asleep and then went back to sleep themselves. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) They all snuck back outside when the parents left and they went to a farther place so they wouldn't be heard. Snivy still had a sick feeling they were up to no good. 03:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) They all started back up from earlier, having.... sex again. But then they all went back to their homes so they could sleep and wait for teenagers so it would be more fun then, and then they could have kids. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Snivy twitched, still feeling sick that they would be doing it again. 03:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) They all then snuck back into the house and feel asleep in their beds. They would meet them later on as teens, and they would be the father of their pokemon, this Togepi and Manaphy swore! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Buneary swore to it, too. Snivy gave in and threw off her blankets. 03:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Later when they are teens.... People were cheering outside and Manaphy went outside and started dancing on the pole in stripper clothes. (xDDDD) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Buneary did the same, and began to pull down the fluff at her hips. The cheering grew louder. 03:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Togepi smiled and started to pull down the shell and the crowd went insane. Manaphy then pulled off her stripper clothes and people started throwing things. Buneary and Togepi also had their fluff and shell. Taillow ran over and tore of his clothes and started to fuck Manaphy while she was there. Togepi and Sandile started to do it also. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) And so did Pikachu and Buneary. The crowd screamed and drooled at seeing them do it. 04:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) This continued for a very long time and then they noticed that they were on a stage and they all bowed and then went back to fucking each other. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil went to find Squirtle. "I'M COMING BABY," he said and started to fuck her. (XDDDDDDDDD) Buneary felt a pan in her stomach. 04:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) They finally stopped, bowed, and went away to see if any of them were preggers. If not, they will go back out there and start fucking each other while the crowd cheers them on. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "MY STOMACH HURTS," Buneary said. 04:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "YOUR PREGNANT?! BUT THE REST OF US AREN'T! UNFAIR!" Manaphy complained. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "IT'S HIS FAULT," she said and pointed at Pikachu. 04:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "Oh well, you go have your egg and me and Togepi'll keep them happy," she said with a smile. Manaphy, Togepi, Faillow, and Sandile went back on stage, wearing their clothes and Togepi with her shell on. They all then start dancing and rip their clothes on while Togepi slides the shell off and they all start fucking each other again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play